nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2006)
The Subaru Impreza WRX STI (GDB-F) was the last GD Impreza model by Subaru. It was produced from 2006 to 2008. The GDB-F received a new front fascia, which is often called "pignose" or the "Hawkeye" model by car enthusiasts. Unlike older WRX STI models, it was solely available with the 2.5L EJ257 Flat-4. The DCCD (Subaru Driver Controlled Center Differential) was also updated with this model. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Tuner classed car with a price tag of $80,000. Depending on the career the player is on, the Impreza WRX STI is unlocked by differing means: *'Exotic Career:' Take over Silverton Refinery in Silverton. *'Tuner Career:' Take over Starlight Strip in Silverton. *'Muscle Career:' Win the Circuit Race in Starlight Strip. The WRX STI has some of the best handling among the tier 3 tuners. However, it lacks in acceleration and top speed, so much so that it is not very useful in sprints, and does not have sufficient straight-line performance to evade police effectively. Yumi will swap her Mitsubishi Eclipse GT with a modified WRX STI when the player has purchased a tier 3 car. A modified black Impreza WRX STI must be driven in the silver tier trade paint pursuit event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Impreza WRX STi is unlocked in the PlayStation Portable release of Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City after defeating Buddy, with a price of $74,000. It's also the car driven by the Corps' boss - MK. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car with a price tag of $29,000. It is unlocked at the beginning of the game. Due to grippy handling and fast acceleration, the Subaru Impreza WRX STI can be a very useful Grip car during the early stage of the career mode, although it is also prone to understeer in corners. If the player installs performance upgrades on the car during this stage, it can easily outperform most of its rivals. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Subaru Impreza WRX STI can be found in the game files of the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. The model is fully customisable with the exception of any bodykits or refined performance, and the model has no damage state. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 car with a price of $65,000. It is required to collect 30 Stars for unlocking the car. The WRX STI is capable of a Works conversion and has a Car Rating of 5.80. The all-wheel drive system of the Impreza WRX STI provides good handling and acceleration, suitable for most race events in the career mode. The Car Battle event at Autopolis GP features the Impreza WRX STI competing with the Lancer Evolution IX. It is also featured in a Time Eliminator event at Dakota GP. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car. It is rated 2 in speed, acceleration and drifting; and 3 in both handling and strength. A 2006 Impreza WRX STI with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Silver Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI was made available Need for Speed: World on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. The WRX STI was purchaseable for SpeedBoost, but has been unavailable in the car dealer since August 22, 2012. The in-game cash variant returned as of the January 8, 2013 update with the price of . It has a stock overall rating of 358. Due to a poor nitrous boost and weak acceleration, that is comparable to that of E class cars, the WRX STI is one of the less effective D class cars for competitive multiplayer races. Its weaknesses are balanced by a responsive steering; The WRX STI is fast in corners, but not as agile as the Mazda MX-5. Top speed is 148 mph (239 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 18, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 28, 2010. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 15 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Royal Purple The Royal Purple style is a unique cash car that cost , and was initially released on November 16, 2010. It is fitted with a unique Royal Purple engine and finished with a special Royal Purple livery. It was removed from the car dealer on August 22, 2012. Lapse (Rental) The Lapse style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on July 27, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Lapse (Cash) The Lapse style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $23,100. The car has a C 520 performance index rating and 3.70 handling rating. Its 0-60mph time is 4.5 seconds. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Impreza WRX STI '06 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 10, which was released on October 22, 2019. Stock The stock Impreza WRX STI '06 can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery NFSCSubaruImprezaWRXSTIStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCSubaruImprezaWRXSTIBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) NFSCImprezaCS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) Carbon SubaruImprezaWRXSTIYumi.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Yumi's) NFSCOTC SubaruWRXSTi.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCImprezaWRXSTiMK.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (MK's) NFSPSSubaruImprezaWRXSTI2006.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSSubaruImprezaWRXSTI2006BonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSUCCutImpreza.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Nfs_shift_subaru_impreza_wrx_sti.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSNitro_SubaruImprezaWRXSTINitro.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_SubaruImprezaWRXSTINitro2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectible) NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_Lapse.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Lapse) NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_Royal_Purple.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Royal Purple) NFSS2UWRXSTI.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksImprezaWRXSTI.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Subaru Impreza WRX STI Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) Subaru Impreza WRX STI Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSHE_App_Subaru_ImprezaWRXSTIGDBF.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)